Port Scamwell
Port Scamwell is the 8th area that appears in the game Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. At the end of these area, Cactus McCoy has to defeat a boss, Dumbbell. Challenges #Knock all of the coconuts out of the palm trees. #Beat the level in 4:45. #Free all of the Parrots locked in cages. #Knock out Dumbbell using only your bare hands. #Lure Dumbbell into smashing all of the breakable blocks in the area. Locations of the treasures Chest 1 The first treasure is tricky. First, you have to find a button to flip up a platform, then you have to raise the floor in order to open the suspended chest. First, climb up the level until you get to a wooden floor and go all the way to the left. You will pass a hole with a rope hanging down. This is where the chest is, but you'll just fall through right now so jump over it. Go down a smaller hole to the far left and step on the switchplate. Then, climb back up on the building to the floor and push a chest found to the right over to the left and down the hole with the rope. Then, drop down and open the chest. Chest 2 At the top of the climb where there is a swinging ball and two Crushers. Head right, fight off the axe enemigos and scale the buildings until you reach a zipline. You will need to bail from the zipline onto a metal rung about halfway down, then climb up to the chest above. Chest 3 The third chest is in the left area of the level under the long wooden floor. When running left at the swinging ball and Crusher room, you will move into the left area along a long wooden floor and you will see a place to drop down onto several small floors. You can see the chest here, but you can't jump high enough. If you go around to the other side there are several coal cars that you can push down the spiked pass. Just jump on one of the coal cars for a quick ride to the chest. Prevent him from breaking it and you can transport it back to the chests, drop down the floors and use it to jump over the wall. Chest 4 You will come to a room as you ascend the level with some katana Enemigos and a lot of single-unit flippy floors. Jump up and to the left on the flip floors and you will find a chest. Chest 5 Dumbbell will help you get the last chest. During your protracted fight with him, get him to ground pound the breakable blocks you will see around the multi-level arena. Coax him down to a lower floor and get to him wall charge two breakable blocks at the left side of the area. Behind them you will discover the final chest. Category:Areas Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Cactus McCoy Areas Category:Locations